In recent years, there is widely used Internet-based Social Network Services (SNS) or the like, as a tool for recording a person's own activity, or disclosing a person's own activity to a large number of specified or unspecified people.
Here, recording of a person's own activity to a social network service is performed by creating an article to be posted by the user himself or herself, attaching image data or the like to the article as necessary, and subsequently transmitting the data to a management server in charge of managing the social network service. Accordingly, the user may be preoccupied with the activity he or she is currently engaging and forget to create the article to be posted.
In order to mitigate such a situation, Patent Literature 1 described below, for example, discloses a method of automatically recognizing the user's activity, and automatically generating an entertaining sentence on the basis of the acquired recognition result.